onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou
|abilities = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Agility Superhuman Speed |weapons = Martial Arts |height = 177 cmhttp://i.imgur.com/ATZNyi3.jpg |manga = Chapter 29 (First mentioned) Chapter 39 |anime = Episode 10 (Cameo)}} Garou (ガロウ, Garō)' '''is a former disciple of Bang, but was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage. The Hero Association also views him as Mysterious Being and gave him the name "'Human Monster'." Due to his intention and actions, he can be considered as one of the primary antagonists of OnePunch-Man. Appearance Garou is a young man with sharp features and long spiky white hair. While not being a particularly large person he is shown to be quite muscular. He wears a tight black shirt and loose fitting white pants, similar to his former master Bang. He's the antagonist in the Hero Hunt arc. His objective is to become the most powerful monster. Personality Garou is introduced as an evil character with a hatred for heroes and a confident, vindictive personality. He hates being insulted and will attack anyone who offends him. He thinks highly of himself and uses that assertion to threaten high ranking personnel such as heroes and Shicchi. He does not consider other human villains to be allies, wiping out a large group of them along with the heroes present. He will also attack low ranked hero and hero staff members if he encounters them. A large aspect of his personality seems to be some sort of disdain for his former master, Bang, enough to avoid using the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist he was taught unless seriously cornered. He has no remorse even for people who aid him, as he smashed License-less Rider's face soon after the latter defended him. Although Garou is an evil character, he possesses some kind of morality: he lets heroes live so that they can grow stronger and fight him again. He also has a soft spot for children as shown when he conversed with a kid in the park about heroes. When the kid called him Mister although Garou told him not to before, he did not get angry at the child. He even patted the kid's head affectionately. Garou also doesn't hurt innocent people, and values both morality and honor as seen in his battle against Metal Bat. He accepted Metal Bat's promise of not fighting around his sister. In some ways, Garou can be considered the opposite to Saitama. Where Saitama wanted to be a hero who fought villains from his childhood, Garou wants to be a monster who defeats heroes. While Garou is a genius fighter, Saitama had to work extremely hard to get his strength. History Garou watched the Justice Man TV show as a child and admired villains from the show, rooting for them and becoming especially angry when Justice Man had arrived to stop them. He had asked his father when there would be a villain that could defeat Justice Man, only to hear the negative, which did not make sense, as he reasoned that the monsters always tried their best but were always killed off unfairly in the end. Unwilling to accept the status quo, Garou resolved to become the strongest monster and never lose, and to change the scenario. As an adult, Garou became Bang's top disciple. Six months prior to the Super Fight martial arts tournament that Saitama attended, he decided to rampage through the dojo and disabled many of the students of the dojo, including Sour Face. He then received a beating from Bang and was expelled from the dojo. After his expulsion, Garou attended the Super Fight, taking the wolf mask of fighter Wolfman, incapacitating the real Wolfman, and wearing it to the match. Garou won the tournament, although his identity remained unknown. Plot Hero Association Saga Hot Pot Side Story Garou makes his first appearance at the end of a scuffle between Saitama and co with the Harsh Path Style having bumped into them on their way out after being served a harsh beating by the former. They challenged him to a battle after he refused to apologize for bumping into them. He ends up throttling them all. While pining that none of them were any good to help him on his journey to becoming a true monster, one of his beaten quarry asked who he was. A question to which he answers simply, if albeit dramatically, stating he's "The Villain". Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc After Genos fights and easily defeats Bang's disciple, Charanko, he mentions that he had heard that the dojo was filled with skilled fighters and is surprised at the "best disciple"'s weakness. Bang reveals that the dojo used to be filled with skilled fighters until his best disciple, Garou, went on a rampage and disabled them all for life, scaring the rest away as well. Because of this, Bang expelled Garou after giving him a beating . The Blizzard Group Arc During a meeting in the hero headquarters in the middle of a coalition between a large group of villains and the Hero Association. He states himself as an extremely powerful individual, able to beat every present person alone even if they gang up on him. He reveals that his presence on the location was merely to find strong opponents and to punish the cowards. After three super heroes agree on taking him down it's revealed that Garou never liked superheroes and always supported monsters because of his sympathy for their ambitions. After the flashback, he promised to become the strongest monster and change the scenario. He attacks three A-Class heroes border-lining S-Class in strength and beats up everyone present with the exception of Shicchi and Sonic as Sonic had left said meeting pre-haste. As he leaves proclaiming this was the epic intro of Garou the Human Monster, he promises to come bursting through the front door of the Heroes Association in three months time after his training journey was over. Musing perhaps he will fight King, the strongest hero in their ranks one day while out on his jaunt. He's last seen dealing with an upper A-class hero Tanktop Vegetarian in an empty alleyway, as the defeated hero threatens him of the hideous retribution that'll befall those who challenge a hero. Garou simply rebuffs him knocking him out as he states he's no good for his training. Anxious to fight a more monstrous class of Superhero.During his Hero Hunting it's been revealed that Garou has the reputation and the title of "Human Monster" within the Heroes Association , however, no one sees him as threat beside Shicchi. Hero Hunt Arc He's later seen at night meeting with The Class-C hero License-less Rider and threatens to attack him, but not before Tanktop Vegetarian, whom Garou has beaten and spares him in last afternoon, calls his brothers exact revenge against Garou. Suddenly, Class S hero Tanktop Master appears and punches Garou, after Garou knocked out Tanktop Vegetarian. License-less Rider defends Garou from Tanktop Master's attack, but Tanktop Master knows about Garou's evil intents and the possible threat he's posing, and reaches for the finishing blow. Garou counterattacks with his special technique Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist and beats Tanktop Master with ease. Tanktop Master then realizes that Garou was merely holding back. Garou then proceeds to attack all heroes present alongside License-less Rider and Charanko, the bodies of whom are found by Bang and Bomb. Garou later interrupts the conversation between three C-Class heroes and proceeds to beat them up. Afterwards he finds a kid with a catalogue containing info about the heroes. Garou asks the kid for the catalogue, but the kid refuses. Garou's interest furthers once he learned that the catalogue contained information about monsters as well. Garou ends up reading through the catalogue to find out Golden Ball's location. Garou finds Golden Ball in a bar and challenges him into a fight. Golden Ball eventually accepts and they head towards the parking lot. It is revealed that Golden Ball was putting up an act and begins the fight in the alley heading towards the parking lot. Garou dodges Golden Ball's first two attacks. Golden Ball initially believes that Garou was able to dodge them because of his hand movements and then shoots a shot that ricochets and pierces Garou's leg. Golden Ball, believing that he has the advantage now, follows up with Golden Breakout. However Garou effortlessly dodges all of them, thus refuting Golden Ball's initial thought that Garou used Golden Ball's hand movements to dodge his bullets. In a final effort, Golden Ball fires one more shot directly at Garou. Unfortunately, Garou was able to deflect and destroy it and then destroys all of the other bullets. Before Garou can attack Golden Ball, Spring Mustache appears. Spring Mustache then starts swinging in every direction forcing Garou to jump. Spring Mustache then initiates his secret move, Tomboy. Garou dodges the attack, but his left hand got stabbed. Succeeding the dodge, Garou punches Spring Mustache, launching Spring Mustache into several trashcans and crates. Garou reveals that he knew about Spring Mustache's secret technique and that he is now used to armed combatants. After the fight he went on to target Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask, by chance he overheard a corrupt officer of the Heroes association using his station and the heroes name to pick up chicks and proceeded to clobber him out of annoyance. Irked with dissatisfaction at the official he beat up Saitama just happened to be around finding a wig shop, which is directly in front of Garou. Thinking Saitama is a small fry who thinks he can make a big name by arresting him, Garou attacked Saitama, sinking his feet into the ground from the impact. Unfazed, Saitama delivered a chop of his own to Garou's nape, knocking him unconscious as he proceeded to buy a wig. Garou eventually woke up on a pile of garbage bags with a fuzzy memory. Centipede Arc Garou is later seen talking with the same kid with a catalog and asks him the whereabouts of the S-class hero Watchdog-man, with the intention of fighting him. However, their conversation is interrupted by S-City's alert about the between two demon level monsters and Metal Bat. Garou then tells the kid to run while he looks forward to fighting Metal Bat. Garou arrives to the scene just when Metal Bat is launched hundreds of meters across the city. Initially believing Metal Bat got defeated by Elder Centipede, Garou decides to go after Watchdog-man. However, Metal Bat soon gets up and begins heading back to fight Elder Centipede. This causes Garou to attack Metal Bat. Garou is later seen fighting Metal Bat on a empty city, and comments that he's disappointed that he was being unable to see Metal Bat's true strength due to the exhaustion of his fight against Elder Centipede. Metal Bat retaliates against Garou's comment with an attack, but Garou manages to dodge it. Garou is surprised by Metal Bat's persistence despite Metal Bat's numerous injuries, but insists that Metal Bat is at his limit. Suddenly, Metal Bat rushes to Garou with incredible speed. Garou still manages to avoid Metal Bat's attacks and attempts to counterattack, but Garou's attack are no longer able to faze Metal Bat either. Garou notes that Metal Bat's speed and attack power have increased drastically. Garou asks Metal Bat for the reason for this sudden increase in physical strength and Metal Bat simply explains that "It's Fightin' Spirit!". Metal Bat tells Garou to hurry up with the fight. Garou replies that he'll play for a little bit to see how long Metal Bat can keep up his fighting spirit. Garou throws a manhole cover at Metal Bat, but Metal Bat hits it back with his bat. However, Garou already managed to reach Metal Bat by the time Metal Bat followed through. Garou is then tackled by Metal Bat and launched toward the flying manhole cover. Garou manages to catch the cover and quickly launches a barrage of attacks at Metal Bat. Metal Bat tries the take the offensive, but none of his attacks connect. Garou continues to mock Metal Bat, asking him if he's going to persist until he dies. Metal Bat retorts by saying he'll fight until he wins and proceeds to initiate a killing move. Fortunately, Garou manages to fairly easily repel the attack and launch a blow to Metal Bat's chest, leaving Metal Bat laying on the ground. Garou dismisses Metal Bat and Tanktop Master as hot-blooded idiots who lack counters to anti-human martial arts. Nonetheless, Garou notes that, despite being able to repel all of Metal Bat's attacks, his bones are shaking and if Metal Bat had hit him, it would have ended ugly. Abruptly, someone shouts, "Big Brother!". Metal Bat is about to land a powerful blow on Garou, but stops because he hears his sister's voice. Garou then punches Metal Bat and comments that Metal Bat might have ended the fight if he did not stop the swing midway. Before the two could clash again, Zenko, Metal Bat's sister, jumps in the front of Metal Bat and says to Garou the fight is over because her brother promised to not fight in front of her. Though reluctant, Garou accepts and then leaves the fight to look for Watchdog-man. While leaving, Garou is being watched over by unknown monsters. They discuss that Garou could be useful. Abilities & Powers Garou was Bang's best disciple, but was forced to leave the dojo after crippling the other students for life. Garou is able figure out his opponent's fighting styles by simply observing them. Despite being kicked out by Bang, Garou started his own personal training and became incredibly powerful, equipped with a powerful range of abilities and physical attributes, Garou is stronger than many S-Class Heroes. Garou is also able to fight Metal Bat, comparing him to an amateur fighter, who despite injury, is one of the few heroes capable of dealing with Dragon Class-Monsters alone. Physical Abilities '''Fast Evolution': Garou's main attribute. Garou is able to become physically stronger just by defeating enemies in combat and gathering combat experience. This ability is seen through the series, when Garou first appears at the Hero Headquarters commenting an S-Class would be too much for him at the moment, only later to become stronger than some S-Class Heroes such as Tanktop Master. Immense Strength: Garou's strength is superhuman and roughly on par with S Class rank Heroes. He has been shown to easily beat Tanktop Master, an S-Class hero in battle. He single-handedly defeated three of the higher Class-A heroes including Heavy Tank Fundoshi along with dozens of underground bandits with little difficulty. Immense Speed: Garou also possesses amazing speed. He's able to quickly dodge the vast amount of bullets being fired at him from multiple directions by Golden Ball, as well as dodge extremely powerful and fast bat swings from Metal Bat. Immense Durability: Garou also possesses inhuman durability. He's able to easily take multiple attacks from Tanktop Master. Pain Resistance: Garou possesses an inhuman resistance to pain as seen in his battles with Tanktop Master and Golden Ball. He's able to still fight like nothing happened even after taking fatal injuries which would incapacitate or kill normal people. Garou is seen in many instances shrugging off serious injuries. Enhanced Senses: Garou is able to effortlessly sense where the bullets of Golden Ball's Golden Breakout were going in the dark. He was also able to see the movements of the powerful Metal Bat attack; Savage Tornado. Fighting Styles Genius Combatant: Garou is an extremely skilled fighter, who adapts to combat and uses the advantage of the opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. He shows this ability against Tanktop Master, where he attacks his weak spots and quickly turns the table. He also shows this unique ability in his fight with Metal Bat, where he comments Metal Bats attacks are getting predictable and weird. Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Garou learned from his former master, Bang. It is composed of a series of super fast and powerful punches that are easily able to take out an S-Class Hero. Garou avoids using this attack if possible because it reminds him of Bang. Major Battles Quotes * "Time to conduct evil." * "The popular will win, the hated will lose, it's such a tragedy. Then I won't lose to anyone. I will become the strongest monster ever and change this scenario" *''"Stay right here and watch as the monster Garou goes on to kill off all of your comrades." Trivia *Garou (餓狼, ''Garō) means "Hungry Wolf", which was seen during his participation in the tournament has him wore a wolf mask for disguising himself from public for some reasons. *It is possible that the "worthy opponent" mentioned in the prophecy to Boros was actually Garou. In an interview where ONE is questioned about who would win in a fight between Boros and Garou, ONE says that Boros in a fight against Garou in his perfect form would be "one hell of a battle". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Villains Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Mysterious Being